macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
The Phoenix Foundation
"In ancient mythology the Phoenix rose from the ashes, stronger than it ever was" ''MacGyver "'The Rising" '''The Phoenix Foundation, formerly the Department of External Services and before that the OPI, is an ultra-secret government espionage agency tasked with defending the U.S. national interest both at home and abroad. Disguised as a government think-tank, the Foundation's true nature is classified above top-secret and operates as the hidden fourth arm of the US intelligence network along with the NSA, CIA and DIA. The agency itself handles missions that are too politically sensitive or too potentially embarrassing or damaging, too absurd for the NSA, too sensitive for the CIA or too complex for the DIA. After Elliot Mason infiltrated the Phoenix Foundation the government decided to defund the agency and blacklist the agents. Russ Taylor would go on to buy the Phoenix foundation and reassemble the core agents in order to establish a privately funded and government sanctioned task force. Background The origins of the Foundation can be traced all the way back to the Second World War, indicating that it began in the 1940s and making it the oldest intelligence agency in U.S. history. According to James MacGyver, it has existed under a number of different names however its mandate has remained unchanged. Before 2016, it was known as the Department of External Services and before the new millennium the OPI. In 2016, the agency was forced to rebrand itself once more when one of its agents turned against them and it became the Phoenix Foundation. Mandate and Operations Like its predecessors, the Phoenix Foundation has upheld the unique practice of pairing the finest soldiers in the U.S. armed forces with equally brilliant scientists for the purpose of creating covert ops teams with the perfect combination of military skill and scientific knowledge. It is this science-oriented approach that makes Phoenix agents so successful. The Foundation's greatest strength is its off-the-books invisibility that allows it a certain latitude in regards to protocol and red tape and gives it the ability to be proactive in its efforts to stamp out threats worldwide before they grow too powerful. Additionally, the agency operates with what is essentially blank-cheque funding that allows it to purchase or develop advanced equipment, weapons and technology that is normally out of reach of government agencies. The Foundation is helmed by a Field Director who in turn is commanded by the Head of the Foundation who wields supreme authority in all matters. The Director is essentially the COO and principally conducts field operations and decides which agents go on which missions and what projects to undertake. The Head of the Foundation is the highest-ranking official in the agency and has the final say on everything from finances to recruitment to disciplinary measures. Up until 2016, the agency was led by Patricia Thornton, a legendary U.S. spy until she was exposed as a mole and imprisoned. From then on, the Foundation has been led by Matilda Webber, a renowned operative from the CIA. Since before it was even called the Department of External Affairs, the agency has been commanded by James MacGyver, a legendary science operative. The agency operates about 50 field agents worldwide in small 4-5 person teams of military operatives and scientists. While this number pales in comparison to that of the larger agencies like the CIA, Phoenix agents are by far the most highly-skilled, well-trained and multi-talented of all and are regarded worldwide as the finest covert operatives in the Western Hemisphere. They carry no badges or identification and everything they use in the field is made untraceable. The Foundation scans for potential recruits among every branch of the U.S. armed forces as well as the intelligence agencies and operatives have been known to be former Navy SEALs, Delta Rangers, Marines, CIA operatives and USAF Para-Rescue airmen. Agents with strong science backgrounds recruited from the top educational institutions in the U.S. are then paired with such military operatives into teams. The Foundation also employs dozens of top-grade analysts, technicians, computer hackers, engineers and mathematicians primarily to aid the operatives in the field but also to help maintain its think-tank persona. The flagship team of the Foundation is made up of agents Jack Dalton, Riley Davis and Wilt Bozer and it is they who undertake the most important and dangerous assignments. Phoenix agents can be deployed anywhere at anytime at a moment's notice in both allied and hostile nations and carry out often questionable operations against private individuals, entities or even governments that range from stealing codes for nuclear missiles, intel from corrupt police forces and kidnapping terrorist leaders to stopping Chinese submarine attacks and preventing the overthrow of the Nigerian government by rebels. Known Members * James MacGyver (Head) * Matilda Webber (Field Director) * Patricia Thornton (Former Field Director; Undercover Terrorist) * Angus MacGyver * Jack Dalton (Reassigned) * Samantha Cage (Formally) * Leanna Martin * Desiree Nguyen * Russ Taylor (Owner; Private Military Contractor) * Riley Davis * Wilt Bozer * Jill Morgan (Deceased) * Agent Bannister (Deceased) Season 1 * Angus MacGyver and the team attempt to rescue Sarah Adler, Jack Dalton's former CIA partner who went missing in Venezuela after she obtained evidence to take down an international arms dealer. Metal Saw * The team are in Malaysia to extract a terrorist groups’ money man, Ralph Kastrati, who holds key intel.Awl * Mac and Jack partner with, a Russian bomb programmer, Alexander Orlov and his estranged handler, Viktor Levkin to shut down a Soviet-era warhead in Moscow.Wire Cutter * In Germany MacGyver must fix a sabotaged train in order to protect a whistleblower who has proof that her boss is selling weapons to U.S. enemies. Toothpick * MacGyver must diffuse a bomb set near the United Nations by his old nemesis, “The Ghost”. Wrench * Mac goes undercover as an inmate to max. prison to break out El Noche, a notorious drug kingpin. Can Opener * MacGyver faces Murdoc, an international assassin hired to kill him, he must defend himself and Bozer. Corkscrew * The team must defend themselves and the U.S. embassy workers in Latvia from extremists. Chisel * Wilt Bozer goes on his first official mission. Scissors * MacGyver must find the U.S. government mole who is leaking classified intel to the organization that is trying to take down The Phoenix Foundation. Screwdriver * On the way back from capturing a war criminal, Mac and Jack’s helicopter crashes in a remote area of Kazakhstan, injuring their pilot and allowing their prisoner to escape with Jack’s gun. Large Blade * Mac and Jack must track down a corrupt FBI agent who has framed a man for murder. Fish Scaler * When Matty’s goddaughter and her boyfriend are killed in a San Francisco, the team investigates the crime and start to suspect that the 1970s Zodiac Killer has returned. Magnifying Glass * While tracking down the dangerous fugitive, Mac and Jack face the notorious Colton family of bounty hunters who already kidnapped their mark. Hook * Bozer’s first overseas mission goes terribly wrong when they are blamed for a terrorist bombing in The Netherlands and The Phoenix Foundation is forced to disavow them. Ruler * In Hilo, Hawaii to aid in earthquake relief efforts, they team up with Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua from the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force to rescue a group of government scientists trapped in a building. Flashlight * The team intercepts a terror group’s message meant for Murdoc, Mac poses as the psychopath to save the intended target and find out why they want Murdoc to assassinate him. Hole Puncher * Murdoc moves forward with his plans for revenge against MacGyver by recruiting his recently released former cellmate to infiltrate Phoenix Complex as a “lab technician” and kill every agent inside. Cigar Cutter Season 2 * Angus MacGyver and the team search for a Navy SEAL who is alive in captivity in the Middle East. DIY or Die * The team must locate Riley Davis after her first solo mission with a group of hackers goes off the rails. Muscle Car + Paper Clips * The team go undercover in a high stakes casino to steal diamonds from a vault before a terrorist group gets there first and trades the jewels for a weapon of mass destruction. Roulette Wheel + Wire * Murdoc drugs and kidnaps MacGyver, Mac escapes and join the team to save Murdoc’s next victim X-Ray + Penny * The team head into the dreaded Bermuda Triangle to retrieve the Vice President’s son after his plane goes down with a mysterious prisoner on board. Skull + Electromagnet * The team attempt to extinguish a massive oil wellhead fire in a Nigerian village, set by a rebel group, which is trying to topple its government. Jet Engine + Pickup Truck * MacGyver must help a key presidential candidate in Ecuador receive a heart transplant he desperately needs after a rebel group tries to sabotage delivery of the organ. Duct Tape + Jack * MacGyver and Jack “steal” a priceless painting, in order to draw an infamous stolen art dealer out of hiding, they wind up getting conned out of the painting by the dealer’s team. And Matty sends Bozer to a spy training camp. Packing Peanuts + Fire * Jack Dalton was arrested in Yemen under a cover ID, and Angus MacGyver coordinated his release. Bullet + Pen * A week later, Mac build a bomb that exploded in Angola when their covers were blown. Bullet + Pen Notes The following were not Phoenix Foundation missions * Mac and the team have no time to reminisce while visiting Mac’s and Bozer’s hometown when they immediately start searching for a kidnapped prodigy from Mac’s old middle school, Valerie. Pliers * Mac and Jack help Mac's close friend from M.I.T. Frankie after she fakes her own death to prevent someone from killing her in order to suppress her scientific research. Compass References }} Category:Organization Category:The Phoenix Foundation